Image policy
The image policy is a brief overview of the policies regarding images—including file names, extensions, quality, and galleries—on the . Please make sure that an image abides by these rules before you upload it and add it to an article. General Rules File names File names on all wikis hosted by Wikia are case sensitive. Spaces and some punctuation marks are allowed in file names. As such, file names should be descriptive and use spaces and punctuation as appropriate. Capital letters should only be used with proper names or acronyms such as "Cat Valentine", but not with common words such as "babysitting kids". Summary All images should have a summary using the template. Parameters for the description and source should be filled out. If you do not know the source, fill in "Unknown" for that parameter. Quality # The image should be of the highest quality available. DVD and television screen captures are preferred with other formats being secondary. In the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. # The infobox image should depict the character's most typical and recognizable likeness, unless consensus dictates otherwise. # Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. # Enhancing the colors levels, shading, brightness, contrast etc. should only be done so as to improve their overall quality. # Screenshots should preferably be submitted in their original ratio (4:3 or 16:9), unless they could benefit from cropping. ## If an image contains empty space or elements other than the subject being depicted, the image should be cropped to isolate the subject with respect given to the guidelines concerning closeups. Rules for Galleries Gallery pages may be created for the following: * Episodes * Main characters * Main cast members * Major pairings between main characters or cast members. The creation of any galleries not listed above requires an administrator's approval. The standard format for the galleries is . Images in all galleries should be captioned if possible. Episode Galleries Episode galleries may contain cast images from the production of the episode, images from the episode itself, images posted on the official Sam & Cat website (TBA), or any other photos relevant to the episode posted by Dan Schneider or a cast member. Character Galleries Character galleries may contain images of scenes from episodes, photos posted on the official Sam & Cat website (TBA), or any other photos of that character posted by Dan Schneider or a cast member. They should not include images of a character along with other characters unless it is clear that the said character is the main focus of the image. For example, in a gallery for Sam Puckett, there should not be an image of Sam and Cat together. Cast Galleries Cast galleries may contain images of the cast during rehearsal for the show or just images they post away from the show in general. Pairing Galleries Pairing galleries must contain images of two characters together as the focal point of the picture. For example, there should not be a picture of Jennette, Ariana, and Victoria in the gallery for Ariana and Jennette. Other Rules Content Images of the characters and pairings from iCarly and Victorious are not allowed because the is an encyclopedia for Sam & Cat only. Image policy